


The Real Daddy Was The Brother We Had Along The Way

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Snowed In, oh whoops looks like we have to share the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dirk and Dave are driving up to New York for the holidays, but a blizzard forces them to stop at a motel for the night. Shenanigans ensue.





	The Real Daddy Was The Brother We Had Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/gifts).



> Happy borth mare!

FUCK driving. Fuck winter. Fuck everything. 

Driving up to New York for the holidays at the Lalonde's was not supposed to end up like this. Not that the journey is near an end but it possibly could be as a blizzard crosses over and settles in Appalachia, thoroughly stopping Dirk and Dave in their tracks. It started with just flurries, but as they drove more and more snow started rushing down. It was getting dark, and with this much snow it was impossible to keep going. 

So they pulled off the interstate and booked themselves at the nearest motel. 

It seems like most everyone else going on a roadtrip for the holidays had the same idea too; it looks like it's full. Still, it's not like there's a "no vacancy" sign lit up anywhere and if there was ever a time to light that up when necessary, it would be now. 

They park and grab a bag each, unable to gather everything along with them as they rush out of the car and into the front office. Once inside, Dave fumbles with his bag, trying to find the stupid hand warmers. Whatever. Dirk rolls his eyes and being the one behind the wheel for 8 and a half hours, he might as well be the one to book the room too.

Might be nice to take a break sometimes. 

As it turns out there's just a few rooms left, though they're all small one bed one bath suites and the hot water only works in one of them. It's fine, Dirk takes the one room with hot water. "It'll be warmer if we just suck it up and cuddle like two bromeos."

"Yeah okay," Dave says with a shiver. 

They brave the cold once again to run across the parking lot, jamming the ice cold metal key into the lock, and bursting inside. Oh thank god there's a radiator in here, and Dave immediately runs up to it and hovers his hands, closing his eyes and grinning like he's finally pissing himself. "Fuck, that's nice," he says.

"Amen, bro," Dirk nods in agreement, heading straight for the bathroom to see is it was worth it to pay double for the hot water.

The orgasmic-like groan he makes when he turns to faucet on sure enough certifies that yes, it was indeed worth it. 

Dave snickers and walks over. "Here," he says passing Dirk a bottle of whiskey, "This'll warm you up."

Dirk gladly takes it, filling one of the small paper cups on the bathroom counter and taking a shot. He pours himself another before handing the bottle back, deciding to take his time with this second one. "Shit man, do you have any service?"

Dave pulls out his phone and shakes his head, "No, but I'm pretty sure if they see that there's a blizzard our way they'll understand."

Dirk takes a sip of his whiskey, hot smoke dripping down his throat, and moves past Dave. "They'll understand but they won't know if we've skidded into a ditch or not." He pulls his shoes off and finishes the last of his whiskey in one go before diving under the covers into the bed. "Gotta think of these things sometimes with that brain I assume is in your head."

Now it's Dave's turn to roll his eyes as he follows suit albeit a little more slowly, turning off the lights and pulling his shoes off. "Easy there Cleopatra, The office probably has a working phone or walkie-talkie or something," he says, pulling the covers of the bed back and slipping in next to Dirk. 

Obviously back to back. 

"Sorry, just tired," Dirk sighs, "Would be nice not to have to be on top of everything all the time."  
Dave snorts, "I think we get that you're a bottom, Dirk.- ow!" 

Dirk whaps his hand back to give him a quick slap, "Idiot. You know what I mean."

Dave snickers a little more, "Want me to top you Dirk? Is that what you're asking?"

If Dave said more things like that, Dirk wouldn't need a heater given the heat flushing across his face. He swallows thickly and yeah okay sure, maybe that's been on his mind a bit. So? Besides, Dave's just joking, he totally isn't serious about topping him.

"...Dirk?" Dave turns onto his back and turns his head to look at him.

"...No. I don't want you to top me," Dirk says a little quiet. 

"Sure was a long pause there bud. Something you wanna talk about?"

"Let's go to sleep." 

"Once you get off, sure."

Dirk stills, "What?"

"I'll go to sleep once you get off," Dave says, the corner of his mouth lilting up in a cautious smirk, his heart racing fast. He's never been good with dealing with emotions and thoughts and things, but he knows how to deal with Dirk. More or less, he just hopes this won't end up in any sort of payback down the line.

Or maybe he does. 

Dirk turns onto his back too to look at Dave with furrowed brows, "Wanna say that again, chief?"  
"Once you jack off, right here next to me in this bed, then I will go to sleep." Dave knows he's looking pretty smug right now, but he's betting on Dirk's extremely bottom self to give into it. 

"Unless you have another idea you want to share with the class?"

Dirk turns his head to look at the ceiling and gulps, "This is dumb, Dave."

"Dirk, that's not an answer."

Dirk blinks his eyes and heat pours through his veins. It's late, it's cold, he's tired, he can still taste the whiskey in his mouth. He doesn't want to admit what specifically he's been thinking of, he can't. It's too embarrassing and... shit it's not even like Dave's a lot older than him to justify it, he's just…

Heat builds in his hand, and it takes him a minute to realize that the heat is Dave's hand on his, "You can tell me, it's cool. No judgement." It's easy to tell that Dirk's been thinking about this a lot, and has forgotten that no answer might as well be his answer. It only confirms everything.  
Dirk sighs and closes his eyes, squeezing Dave's hand and bracing for impact. "Okay, fine. I might have a thing for you."

Dave smiles, scooting himself closer to press his shoulder against Dirks, "Really?" Because despite him being the one to tease Dirk about this, he might harbor some feelings of his own for the guy. "Figured you would be more into older dudes."

"Well..."

"Hm?"

"That's the thing."

Dave turns to his side now, facing Dirk and peering at him, "What's up?"

Dirk can't bare to look at him, when when he says this, "I have a kink-"

"You have many kinks."

"I have a kink for that and just the sort of... dynamic." He doesn't want to say the word, please god don't make him say the word. 

But Dave knows Dirk, and he knows when he's hiding something. "Dirk, look at me," he says quietly. 

Of course, Dirk absolutely will not look at Dave, instead pressing his lips together in a tight line.  
"Dirk," Dave warns, now in a lower tone. He lets go of his hand and takes a gentle hold of his chin, pulling him to look up. "Dirk tell me."

"Daddy." It just comes tumbling out of his stupid lips because he immediately regrets it as Dave's mouth stretches into the widest grin. This was a mistake, he's never going to hear the end of this. 

"Oh my god Dirk. Oh my god this is the best day ever. Yes, a thousand times yes, I will be your daddy."

"Wait, what-?"

Before even Dave can think about it, he leans in to press kisses on Dirk's cheeks. "I'll be the best fuckin' daddy."

"I'm still confused."

"Because you're an idiot, dude." 

"Hey-"

"Sorry, sorry," Dave clears his throat and settles himself into his beloved role, brushing Dirk's hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You want Daddy to take care of you?"  
"Mmm," Dirk hums, his face getting ever hotter. 

"I can take good care of you, let Daddy make the big decisions," he says, soft and quiet next to Dirk's ear. "It's okay Dirk, you can let go. I've got ya."

It's not that it's easy for Dirk to submit, but when Dave says it like that after the long day he's had, and yeah okay he melts. He curls in a little against Dave and shudders a sigh, "Yeah, okay."

"Good boy."

Another shudder.

It's absolutely adorable and Dave can't help but plant another kiss on his head. Though his hand has more mischievous ideas in mind as it trails down Dirk's chest, cupping Dirk's junk and giving it a good palming. 

"D-daddy..." Dirk clutches onto Dave's shirt, and the vulnerability in his voice brings Dave delight. He's never felt so possessive and protective over his twin.

"Remember what I said? We don't sleep till you get off. That sound good to you?" Dave makes sure to make his voice a little more harsh, a little more stern.

Sure enough Dirk shudders and even bites his lip, nodding, "Yeah."

"Good boy," Dave praises, giving him a soft kiss on the lips while his hand dips below Dirk's pants and boxers, pulling them down below his balls and freeing his quickly hardening cock. "You thought about this a lot?" He asks, beginning to stroke. 

Dirk's breath comes out choppy and gets heavier and heavier. He clutches onto Dave and begins moving his hips ever so slightly into the heat of Daddy's hand, "Y-yeah," he nods. 

"You thinkin of being my spoiled little boy?" He asks as his other hand moves to cup and gently squeeze Dirk's balls, feeling their weight while stroking the silky skin of his dick. 

"Yes, Daddy," Dirk's breathing heavier now, fully hard in Daddy's hands, holding on for dear life. "I wanna be good."

"You _are_ good, baby," Dave tests out the nickname, giving Dirk another kiss which rewards him with a whimpering moan, "Daddy's so proud of you."

Dirk's hips buck at that and he whimpers more, his mouth hanging open. "Daddy," he moans.  
"I'd like being your Daddy," Dave says with a smile, giving Dirk more kisses while stroking him, squeezing him in all the right places. "I wanna make you happy, mother fuckin provide for you. Get full on paternal and love you and get you everything that makes you happy."

Dirk's beginning to make noises with each breath, low "oh's" and "ah's" as pressure builds and coils in his belly. "Fuck."

"Like that, huh?" Dave teases, beginning to stroke faster. He can feel Dirk tense and throb, getting ever closer, "You don't have to think, baby, I've got you, Daddy's got you."

It coils around between Dirk's thighs, twirling fire and pressure that builds and roars in his dick.  
"Daddy," he whimpers, a high keening moan as he holds on tight.

"Cum for me," Dave says, "Cum for Daddy."

"D-Daddy!" Dirk cries out and tenses, his hips quivering while pumps his load all over Dave's hand. A few last strokes drawing out a few more twitches and croaked moans before collapsing against Dave's side, panting out heavy breaths. He's too tired and possibly blacks out for a moment because the next thing he knows, he's cleaned up and tucked back into his pants. Dave's arms wrap around him and he presses soft sweet kisses to his forehead. And then reality hits. 

"Shhhhh, sh sh, Dirk don't overreact."

"But we-"

"I know, I know. We been knew, we loved each other the whole time."

"And-"

"I jacked you off while you called me Daddy. It was hot. Now sleep."

Dirk huffs, but the way Dave brushes through his hair and covers him with kisses with that soft voice of his... "What about you?"

"Wake Daddy up with a BJ."

"...Hot."

"I know, right? Now sleep," Dave kisses dirk one more time before pulling him close and resting. Dirk does the same, cuddling up to Dave and thinking about breakfast. 

"Love you too."


End file.
